


Like Mother, Like Daughter: Adele & Ella

by flickawhip



Series: Like Mother, Like Daughter [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little smut.RP Fic.





	Like Mother, Like Daughter: Adele & Ella

Adele Cullen loitered around in the hospital car park, where her Uncle Carl worked. She watched the people coming out.

"Hopefully some hottie nurse will come off duty soon."

She mused.

"Always wanted to fuck a nurse in her uniform."

Ella had soon emerged. Adele smiled to herself and approached her.

"Hey cutie...need a ride?"

"Yes... I do actually."

Adele smiled and beckoned with her head.

"Then come with me.... this way..."

Ella smiled and went with her. Adele led her to her car and opened the door for her.

"Here you go sweetie.... get in."

Ella quickly got in. Adele smiled and slid into the car as well and put it into gear...her hand 'accidentally' rubbing softly against Ella's leg as she switched gears. Ella smiled softly. Adele smirked and kept driving, but every-time she had to change gear...her hand would again 'accidentally' catch Ella's leg and pushed her short nurses skirt just that little higher up. Ella had cottoned on to what was going on, but let it happen. Adele smiled and cast a subtle glance over at Ella giving her a flirty smile as her hand once more 'accidentally' pushed her skirt up. Ella remained silent, waiting. 

"So... pull over?"

"Oh..."

Adele said innocently.

"Is this were you live?"

"No... but I can actually see you drooling."

Adele smiled.

"Backseat?"

She asked, indicating to pull into a back lane. 

"Well, depends how good your balance is..."

"Pardon?"

"I don't want you falling off the seat."

Adele smiled as she pulled up and put the brake on.

"Yes...I can keep my balance."

"Alright then, we parked?"

Adele smiled.

"Then Panties off and in the back seat sexy..."

Ella smiled and quickly obeyed. Adele smiled and followed her into the backseat. Ella murred. 

"Ready when you are cutie."

Adele purred and opened one of the back doors, gently maneuvered Ella into a better position and then knelt on the asphalt outside of the car and began to lap away at Ella's clit. Ella mewed instantly. Adele purred and kept her pace. Ella soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
